<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hormones by ConfusedTabaxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219140">Hormones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi'>ConfusedTabaxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megstiel Family Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel/Meg Masters - Freeform, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Meg Masters/Castiel - Freeform, Megstiel - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, castiel - Freeform, castiel/meg - Freeform, meg - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is pregnant and hormonal. Castiel is confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Meg Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megstiel Family Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hormones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet I wrote... it was originally going to be part of a bigger fanfic but I scrapped it and kept this as I thought it was amusing. Expect more nonsense drabbles whilst this lock down is in place (in the UK too).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment they found out Meg was pregnant with Castiel’s child, Team Free-Will knew it meant trouble.</p><p>Meg was a demon with raging pregnancy hormones, so they never knew whether she would tear their heads off or be an emotional mess. Through the final stages of her pregnancy it tended to be the latter.</p><p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel arrived back to the bunker to find a very upset Meg in the TV room. She was sat on the sofa balancing a large tub of cookie dough ice cream on her baby bump; chocolate wrappers and crumpled tissues everywhere, and tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Dean and Sam exchanged glances, and looked to Castiel with a mixture of worry, surprise, and confusion deciding it would be best to make made a hasty retreat, leaving the angel to deal with his pregnant mate.</p><p>“Meg? Are you… okay?” he ventured, not really knowing how to deal with an emotional demon; especially one that until she had fallen pregnant, hadn’t openly cried before. He approached cautiously, knowing her mood could change any moment, sitting beside her and tentatively placing an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, tears rolling down her face and breath coming out in sobs, “I was… watching a YouTube video…about… kittens…” she sniffed, “…and they were tiny… and I thought about how when I was bad… I’d probably eat them…and that you love cats…that we had a cat called Cat… and… the kittens… they were so cute… and mewed... and I felt bad for the two kittens I ate when I was evil… and I felt sorry for their mom… and I don’t want someone to eat our baby… ”</p><p>Castiel looked confused having no idea how to respond to the irrational demon. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of something sensible to say that wouldn't get him hurt. It was far easier to deal with Meg when she was angry rather than an emotional wreck. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her head, “I won’t let anyone hurt our baby, I promise Meg.”</p><p>She sniffed, “I know...” and ate another large spoonful of ice cream, trying to hold back the sobs.</p><p>“We can watch something else if you wish. We could watch <em>It’s a Wonderful Life</em> – your favourite?”</p><p>Meg snuffled and started to cry again, soaking Castiel’s shirt with tears and snot. “But it’s not even Christmas or our anniversary…”</p><p>Castiel sighed, it was going to be a long couple of months.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>